This is WolfClan
by rainstar'slifewriter12
Summary: The secret discovered and rainstar's still alive. One of each kit must go to a different clan, and fight some terrible evil that lurks in the forest. Scourge is not dead, and he still learks, this enchanting villian will soon find himself covered in blood once more


Prologue

Four cats sat in a vast field of soft grass.

"Okay, so these kits of mine are going to die except one. What a lovely thing to say to a pregnant cat," A cat with orange fur and brown spots and a rather large stomach meowed.

"Rainstar, they're my kits too," A brown tabby cat replied, shaking.

Rainstar started to rise, but then was stopped by a rushin blue cat with violet eyes.

"Stay down, the kits are too close to being born," The cat hissed.

A small torte cat dropped a rabbit by the other three cat's feet. The small she cat let her gaze fall on the bulging belly.

"Rainstar, Mosspath, Tanglestar, I brought some freshkill," The small warrior shoved the rabbit and sat next to Mosspath.

All the cats just shut their mouths and slowly ate the rabbit thinking about the prophecy that Tanglestar had shared with them.

"Why is my life suddenly so hard? I mean when I was an apprentice and young warrior I had a normal life and then my dad started talking to me and everything went wrong," Rainstar meowed, breaking the silence.

All the cats just looked at her and then looked away. Tanglestar got even closer to Rainstar and licked her cheek, the mates new that there wasn't going to be a happy ending, even if the clans beat the new demon.

Suddenly Rainstar let out an ear splitting screech. Mosspath raced over to her and felt her stomach.

"Spottedstreak, go get some wet moss. Tanglestar, run as fast as you can to your medicine cat and get some cobwebs, popyseeds and a strong stick," Mosspath spoke calm, urgent, and fast.

The cats ran away, Tanglestar went to ShadowClan and Spottedstreak ran the river separating WindClan and ShadowClan. Mosspath fixed her violet gaze on Rainstar, and placed her blue-gray paws on her stomach and started to massage it. The orange fur on Rainstar's bulging stomach held five heartbeats.

"I hope that those cats back in the clans were lying when they said that giving berth hearts more than anything else in the whole world," Rainstar spluttered out as Spottedstreak sprinted back with the wet moss.

"You possibly the fastest cat in the whole existence of the clans," Mosspath meowed admiringly to Spottedstreak.

Spottedstreak smiled as she gazed for breath. When she dropped the moss by Rainstar's mouth, she collapsed from running so far and so fast. Then Rainstar screamed and Mosspath pushed on Rainstar's stomach and a small little bundle rolled out onto the soft grass. Mosspath rolled it to Rainstar's mouth so she could lick it dry.

Tanglestar came bounding up after the second bundle fell out. He was holding a leaf bundle in his mouth. He dropped it next to Mosspath and with expert paws she opened it up and pulled the stick out and gave it to Rainstar. With a grunt Rainstar was able to pick it up and gripped it in her teeth. Three more little kits fell out onto the grass and the stick was lying in a little in a pile of broken shards.

"Welcome to the clans little ones," Mosspath meowed to the five new born kittens.

Chapter 1

"Listen kits, you have to go to the clans now. You are of six months and that is how old apprentices are," Rainstar had told the kits that they must go to the clans before and had told them all the things a mother of the clans would tell them.

"I can't wait!" Thornkit was bouncing around in the long grass. His tabby coat was a lite brown and the stripes the color of thorns, his red eyes wide with excitement.

"Calm down, I agree that it's exciting and do you see me hopping around like an idiot?" Silverkit's silver pelt glittering and her sky blue gaze painfully harsh.

"Why are you always such a grump?" Bramblekit asked as his dark brown pelt rippled and his amber eyes glittered with innocents.

"Don't be mean Bramblekit and Silverkit. Thornkit has the right idea, being optimistic, not pessimistic. Does anyone want a mint leaf?" Bluekit held out a pile of mint leaves in her gray paw, her glittering blue eyes gazing at her brothers and sister.

An athletic looking kit stepped up to his mom. A smile was on his lips and his completely black pelt was shiny. When he looked up at his mom his golden gaze was full of wisdom, strength, and loyalty, "I hope that we all get warrior names within the time we are with the clans."

_Sometimes I wonder about my kits. Like how did we have a kitten that's gray? _Rainstar looked at the five kits and laughed. _Wolfkit, you would be perfect for a clan leader. _

"FOX!" Rainstar whipped around and found a fox had snuck up on them. Thornkit was held firmly in its teeth.

"Let him go!" Rainstar snarled as she launched herself from the gowned to land on the foxes back. Screeching she ripped the flesh from its back. Wolfkit jumped from the gowned and gripped the fur on the fox's neck with his teeth. Then the fox dropped Thornkit and ran for its life.

Rainstar and her four other kits ran to Thornkit. Rainstar bent her head to the small kit's chest and listened for a heartbeat. Only a small thumbing told Rainstar that her kit was still alive. Thornkit's throat was soaked in blood, and a small puncher wound was the only cause for all the blood.

"Brother… brother… BROTHER!?" Silverkit had tears rolling down her face. Thornkit lifted his head slowly and looked at his family, a smile made its way onto his lips. Then, his eyes dulled and his head fell to the ground.

"StarClan," Rainstar lifted her head so her voice could reach the heavens, "take care of my kit. He is brave and I want you to train him as if he was an apprentice in the clans. That is the least you can do."

Clouds covered the early new leaf sky. A thunderstorm started as the five cats sat vigil for the fallen kit. The rain drops rolled down their fur like tears. Soon the cats themselves started to cry. When the clouds finally dispersed, the sun, once high in the sky, had given way to the moon.

On silent paws Tanglestar stepped up to Rainstar. The four kits had fallen asleep despite their best efforts. Rainstar turned to him and buried her nose in his fur. _Your fur will always carry comfort for me. Thank you for coming, I needed something warm. _

The mates sat side by side, watching the lifeless kit in hopes it would stir. No such luck, and soon the grown warriors were asleep. _Good night my kit_, Rainstar felt heavy with dread. Her thoughts soon changed to dreams.

Chapter 2

Silverkit woke up with a jolt. Thornkit's body had been buried. The she-cat picked herself up and saw Tanglestar and Rainstar sitting side by side, watching the sun rise. Tanglestar turned and gave Rainstar a couple of licks on the cheek. _Why do parents have to be so gross? I'm never going to do that. _Silverkit looked around to notice that all of her other siblings were still asleep.

"Silverkit," Tanglestar walked up to her, "come with me, you're going to ShadowClan."

Rainstar was still facing the rising the sun. Silverkit saw a drop of water fall to the groaned from her face.

"Is mom crying?" Silverkit was very confused. When she turned to her father he had started to walk away. In a couple of bounds she caught up to him and sighed. _I guess I really shouldn't expect him to know. _

"Bye my sweet little kit. Don't tell anyone who your parents are, please. I'll present myself to the clans at the gathering," Rainstar had turned and was sobbing.

"Bye mom, I love you," Silverkit was smiling. _I finally get to become an apprentice! A ShadowClan apprentice!_

The two cats walked side by side. Along the edge of the boarders until Silverkit could cent ShadowClan borders. Tanglestar picked up a squirming Silverkit and leapt the small river into the ShadowClan territory.

"Put me down!" Silverkit kicked and struggled. Her dad didn't even flinch, just laughed. He carried the irritated kit all the way to the ShadowClan camp. Only then did he drop her.

"Tanglestar," A black cat with pure yellow eyes walked up, "who is this?"

"Shadowslash, this is Silverkit. She didn't have a name before so I named her. I found her in Rainstar's tree. She tried to fight me, and her skills are worthy of a young apprentice. How is the clan?" Tanglestar's reply was such a lie that Silverkit almost laughed.

"The clan is doing fine. The elders are helping me and not all the help is useful; like how to get your own ticks out. Why would I need to know that?"

Tanglestar lifted his head to the sky and laughed. He just shook his head, and bounded up a series of rocks to a cleft in the cliff.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather hear beneath Clifftop," Tanglestar's meow rang through the clearing, bouncing of the cliff walls and making it sound like he had said that sentence over and over again. ShadowClan quickly gathered and when they saw Silverkit a lot of murmuring started.

"As you all know I was out last night visiting Rainstar's tree. When I got there, I found a small silver kit. She had no name so I named her Silverkit. She fought me and her skills were amazing for a kit of six moons. I decided to carry her here to be apprenticed. I ask if anyone would like to apprentice this young brave warrior." Tanglestar looked around at his clan. _I am so lucky to have a dad like this, and a mom like Rainstar. Oh, StarClan please let them except me. _

"I'll apprentice her," Shadowslash immediately spoke up. His yellow eyes seemed to bore into Silverkit's very being. She shuddered; she hopped that his gaze wouldn't freak her out as much once she got to know him.

"Thank you Shadowslash. You are my deputy; pass you strength, courage, bravery, and loyalty to this brave apprentice. I trust you will keep her out of trouble as well," Tanglestar smiled at the black cat, his eyes showing his happiness that his daughter had easily been climbed as an apprentice.

The cats of ShadowClan dispersed, Tanglestar went into his den for rest, the warriors and apprentices went to the center of the camp for assigned patrols. Shadowslash looked at Silverkit and jerked his head towards the group of cats. Silverkit nodded and followed him; Shadowslash quickly sorted out the patrols. The two of them would walk around the borders and do a little hunting.

Shadowslash sprinted out of camp and Silverkit had to run as fast as she could just to catch up with him. Once out of the camp Shadowslash slowed to a walk and started to point out important landmarks. The two cats finally reached the border.

"This thunderpath is the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. Do **not **cross it, understand?" Shadowslash turned to see that Silverkit had flunked herself on the ground.

"Why do we have to go so fast, and talk about such boring things?" Silverkit rolled her eyes at the thunderpath. A very big, very loud monster thundered past right then and made Silverkit jump up and hiss.

Shadowslash laughed so hard that he fell down and landed on the hard black surface of the thunderpath.

"So, a ShadowClan warrior on the border, I wonder why? Maybe he wants to join RiverClan because his leader did the most disgraceful thing in the history of the clans," A feminine voice sneered.

Chapter 3

Bramblekit opened his eyes and saw a mound of dirt where Thornkit's body was. Fresh tears started to well in his eyes. _No, I shouldn't cry. _The tears just rolled down his face without control. Silverkit had disappeared too!

"Bramblekit, come here and get some breakfast. It's your favorite, rabbit," Rainstar's voice was so smooth and loving it was hard to believe she had seen any battles, but her scars said different. Bramblekit looked up and smiled. On soft paws he made his way to his mom and licked her gratefully and ate the rabbit slowly until he was full.

"Let's go, you brother and sister are waiting," Rainstar tapped Bramblekit on the shoulder with the tip of her tail. The little kit looked up and grinned. With a little hop he leapt up and followed his mother. The two cats waded through the long grass, Bramblekit was completely covered. The two cats made their way to the border into WindClan, and Bramblekit's siblings were play-fighting.

"Okay, that's enough, Bramblekit, you'll be with WindClan, Wolfkit, you get ThunderClan, try to nock some sense into that Rockstar," Rainstar smiled and Wolfkit laughed, "Bluekit, smack Stonestar for me, okay?"

The three kits nodded, Wolfkit still chuckling, Rainstar started to walk into WindClan territory. With her remaining three kits following she made her way to the camp and nodded at the entrance. Bramblekit padded into the clearing, as Rainstar and the others hid in a place where they could see what happened. On silent paws Bramblekit walked into the clearing and gasped so many cats. A big brown tabby with amber eyes looked at the kit and snarled.

"What is a pitiful kitten doing on my territory?" The tabby unsheathed his claws and growled.

"Tigerstar, he's just a kit, couldn't we train him?" A small gray cat, that Bramblekit recognized as Mosspath, meowed as she came over to separate the two cats.

"Hay Spottedpaw, come fight this this little kit and prove your worth," Tigerstar nodded to a smallish torte well over twelve moons and looked amazingly like Spottedstreak. The cat walked over and crouched down. Bramblekit nodded and sprung, lading squarely on the she-cat's shoulders and clung there for dear life. The she-cat just rolled onto her back and as Bramblekit let go she placed her claws on the kit's neck.

"I hope you are better at hunting," Tigerstar meowed.

Spottedpaw got off of Bramblekit and looked at Tigerstar, he just rolled his eyes. The small torte cat walked away and sat down.

"What is your name?" Tigerstar's hiss was full of hatred, "What happened to your parents? Why are you doing here?"

"My name is Bramblekit, I never had a dad and a wolf killed my mom," Bramblekit looked at the ground as a tear fell to the ground, "I was hoping that you could give me a reason to live."

Tigerstar looked at the kit and smiled, he nodded. Muscles tensed his back legs as he jumped to a branch in what Bramblekit took as Tall Tree.

"WindClan, I have decided to accept this kit into the clan, no one must know that he is rouge. I will act as his father and Brightpelt," Tigerstar turned to a beautiful longhaired white cat, her yellow gaze watching Tigerstar, and smiled, "will act as his mother. From this moment tell I think you are worthy of a warrior name you will be known as Bramblepaw, an apprentice of WindClan."

Tigerstar's mighty muscles tensed as he leapt from his branch in the tree. He walked up to an orange tabby with dark blue eyes full of malice. The two cats talked until the orange cat nodded and walked up to Bramblepaw.

"Come, I am your mentor, my name his Sightlessfire," Bramblepaw cooked his head to one side and noticed that one eye didn't have a pupil and the other had a gruesome rip mark that was seemed like it was only 7 moons old. The scratch had ripped his through his eye and left him completely blind.

_How did that happen? A warrior of the clans would not blind their enemy, maybe it was a rouge, _and Bramblepaw's thoughts were jumping around in his head. He had gotten into WindClan so easily and now he had a mentor that was blind.

"Can you hunt?" Sightlessfire was clearly not interested in getting to know him.

"Yah, not as good as a warrior, but it's kept me alive for a bit now," Bramblekit looked at the giant warrior saw his blank gaze focused on right on his face as if he could see.

"Let's go," Sightlessfire flicked Bramblepaw with his tale. The two cats walked out of camp, Sightlessfire said nothing more. Bramblepaw soon became lost and had no idea how Sightlessfire could not be.

"Who's there?" The toms meow rang out and Bramblepaw saw his mother with Wolfkit and Bluekit. Rainstar turned her head and froze, then smiled and walked away.

"Get back here!" Sightlessfire pounced and landed on Wolfkit and Bluekit, "I've got your kits."

Chapter 4

_Help me please! _Bluekit's thoughts were racing in panic. A full grown WindClan warrior had her and Wolfkit, who looked unconscious, and was trying to get her mom to fight him for her kits.

"Bramblepaw, come get the kitten that's awake," The warriors grip loosened and her brother came and sat on her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," Bramblepaw was looking at the giant warrior. "Sightlessfire is my mentor, but I bet that mom can take him."

_Yes and we could 'fight' too, _Bluekit smiled and turned to watch her mom and Sightlessfire fight. Her mom had leapt into the air and was twisting in midair and hit the ground as Sightlessfire moved out of the way, quick as a rabbit, the warrior sliced his claws right across Rainstar's nose.

"Why would you attack your ancestors, Quickfire?" Rainstar's voice was velvety and smooth.

"Rainstar, is that really you?" Tears welled up in Sightlessfire's blind eyes. "I am so sorry, I thought that you were a rouge mother, and its Sightlessfire now."

"They blinded you in the battle I assume, and the two kits are yours, the ones that died at berth. They wanted to see you," Rainstar voice was calm and soothing, and she licked Sightlessfire on the head like he was a kit.

The warrior let the tears run down his face, "Let's go Bramblepaw, you wouldn't understand, but she was the greatest leader of all StarClan."

Rainstar just smiled and picked up the unconscious Wolfkit and nodded to Bluekit and the three of them made their way to RiverClan.

…

"Here you go my sweet," Rainstar put Bluekit right in front of the RiverClan camp. Rainstar licked the top of her kits head for comfort. _Please mom, don't be sad, you'll see us all again. _Bluekit was looking at the sad look in her mom's eyes.

"Bye mom, I love you," Bluekit meowed to her mother and watched as she just broke and tears ran down her face like fat rain drops. Bluekit turned and walked into the tunnel only to turn to see her family had left.

"Look at this, a kit," A she-cat with a brown tabby coat. Her paws and belly were peer white and she had a look of arranges around her. She sat down and looked down at Bluekit, "My name is…"

"Argentheart?" Bluekit interrupted with a grin.

"Rood little kit, Stonestar will take care of you," The irritating cat turned and walked into the camp. "Stonestar, this kit was in the tunnel."

A very small warrior with stunning green eyes and a light grey pelt. "What is your name little one, and why in the name of StarClan should I not send you back to your mother in pieces?"

"I have no mother and no father, ShadowClan and WindClan sad no, they were the closest," Bluekit added quickly when she saw the look in Stonestar's eyes. "My name is Blue and I was really hopping that you would have a kind unlike those bullies of clans."

"Yes," Stonestar's look was murderous. "Blue, stay here a sec."

Bluekit looked around to find that the entrance was only reeds and all around the camp rivers were flowing like a monster running down a thunder path.

"Listen to me my clan, I have something to say," Stonestar's meow rang through the camp and all across the territory. All the cats of RiverClan immediately looked up at their leader siting upon a huge rock. "A kit named Blue has asked to join us; she was turned down by the two most heartless clans. This pore kit has lost her mother and father, should we let her join?"

All the cats, kits to elders, looked at Bluekit. "Let her join," An old raspy male elder said. The whole clan nodded, their sleek pelts gleaming in the sunlight.

"Alright then, Blue, from this moment on until you prove that you are a loyal strong cat, your name will be Bluepaw. You are now a clan cat and Doveshimer will teach you all about the ways of RiverClan," Stonestar looked at the blue kit and smiled. "Be proud of your rouge heritage."

Bluepaw watched as all the RiverClan cats moved off, on patrols, or something else. A she-cat that had light grey pelt with flecks of orange, brown, black, and tan spots everywhere approached the confused kit, "You will come on the border patrol with me." The she-cat's voice was smooth like her mother's fur.

"Hi Doveshimer, you are the most beautiful cat I have ever met," Bluepaw thought that if she flattered this cats she would be a little nicer to her.

"Thank you," Of course it worked.

Stonestar walked up and the orange elder that had shouted out earlier came too. Stonestar nodded his head to the tunnel and all four cats sprinted out.

The group found the border and stopped; only Bluepaw was gasping for breath. _The WindClan border!_ The ground had turned into prairie.

"Alright, the other groups are in the territory by now, and ThunderClan is taking ShadowClan, alright, let's get rid of the evil that is WindClan, ATTACK!"

Chapter 5

"Wake up my dear," Rainstar's voice broke through Wolfkit's dream. He opened his eyes and looked around to find that his mom had carried him into a different territory. The trees were maple and the ground was covered in growing plants, all of them green and healthy.

"Mom, where are we?" Wolfkit looked at his mother and thought that he saw a tear roll down her check.

"ThunderClan, this will be your clan," Rainstar was looking at her kit with such love that only a mother could feel. "Listen Wolfkit, I love you, you are my kit and you need to know that if you ever need any help you can just call."

Wolfkit turned to see that the ThunderClan camp was right next to him. "I will see you soon, in about six moons from now. Goodbye Wolfkit, I really do love you," Rainstar had a flood of tears running down her checks as she said this last thing.

"I love you to mom, but I do need to help you save the clans, just like all of my siblings," Wolfkit let a tear run down his face. "Don't forget, you are strong and your love for us will make you even stronger."

Rainstar smiled through her pain and turned and walked away. Wolfkit knew that it must be hard on his mother. He walked to the camp and found that the whole place was a divot in the ground, with giant rock walls on all sides. The dens were just caves and the leaders perch was a rock jutting out of the face of the wall with smaller rocks leading up to it.

"Yes, kit," A deep voice called out of a cave under the rock. A husky brown and grey warrior with shining blue eyes came out of the cave.

"Hi, my name is Wolf and my mother and father left me here saying that I would be safe training under you, Rockstar is it?" Wolfkit looked at the leader and thought he must be the only one in camp.

"Of course, your name is now Wolfpaw, I will show you some moves and them we must go and join the others," Rockstar moved into the center of the camp.

Rockstar stood on his hind legs and curled his tale around his back paws. Like lighting he struck at the air, and if it was a cat, the cat would be on the ground and whimpering. The leader nodded to Wolfpaw, and he copied the move exactly the same way.

The training continued with five more moves, and Wolfpaw did them the same way as Rockstar.

"Let's go," Rockstar was looking at the apprentice and smiled. He led Wolfpaw out of the camp and two cats sprinted away. Soon the sounds of screeching cats came to his ears and the sent that his father always carried with him made its way to his nose. The leader and apprentice ran until they came to a battle with ThunderClan and: what clan is that?

"Alright, you clearly know how to fight, so defeat the enemy," Rockstar meowed in Wolfpaw's ear, then, the leader launched himself at the battling crowd with a screech. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes and saw a big brown tabby cat chasing a ThunderClan warrior away. Wolfpaw jumped and spun, not aiming for the warrior, but the ground next to him. With a thunk he landed and surprised the warrior, he climbed underneath him and pushed up and sent the warrior tumbling down to the ground. Before he could get back up Wolfpaw jump onto him and placed his claws on his chest, ready to rip him open just like his mother had taught him.

"Wolfkit?" The warrior looked at him, and he suddenly knew who he was.

"Dad? We are fighting ShadowClan!?" Wolfpaw panicked and his eyes bugged.

"GET OFF HIM YOU THUNDERCLAN FILTH!" A silver apprentice that Wolfkit recognized as Silverpaw, by now, slammed into him and sent him flying. "Wolfkit?"

Chapter 6

_It has been six moons since I have seen my kits; it's time to return to the clans. _Rainstar looked at the sky, _let's go to the gathering. _

Rainstar stood up and raced as fast as she could to the island where the gatherings were held. She ran along the border, hiding her cent from every cat that happened to remember what she smelled like. She was going early to beat the clans. She paused at the beach, then turned and ran to the RiverClan border.

Soon she made it to the tree bridge, in single bound she was on the tree.

"Remember, the plain, we kill all those who don't follow us," A voice said from behind Rainstar. She widened her eyes and sprinted across. She made it to the island and leapt into Grate Tree. Rainstar leapt from one branch to another until she was so high up that she was covered up with leaves. She lay down and waited.

Soon WindClan came, and then RiverClan, ThunderClan was next, and finally ShadowClan. Tigerstar, Stonestar, Rockstar, and Tanglestar were soon in the tree, and the deputies and medicine cats on the roots.

"ThunderClan will start," Rockstar called out. "We have had a very nice moon, and we have a new warrior… Wolfheart!" Cheering rang out as Wolfheart stood up and Rainstar knew it was her son. _I am very proud of all of you. _

"ShadowClan is still upset at what happened between ThunderClan and us," Tanglestar was glaring at Rockstar. "And we have a new warrior too, Silverlight." The clearing was full of yowling cat as Silverlight stood up and leapt in the air, showing off her flip-lash. Rainstar smiled from her perch.

"RiverClan has been affected by the drought of fish and we hope that StarClan will send us help," Stonestar said and looked up at the heavens right at Rainstar, but didn't seem to notice the she-cat. "Are new warrior is Blueflash." Blueflash looked up and stood with a great amount of cheering as well.

"Finally, WindClan is happy, and we have the best new warriors named, Bramblerip and Spottedshame," Tigerstar looked at the crowd as two warriors stood up. "WindClan is coming back as the ultimate clan, those of you who want to join can. If you don't, you will be killed," Tigerstar had a look of malice in his eyes.

"You won't be killing anyone today," Rainstar's voice rang out from her perch in the top of the tree. With a leap Rainstar was out of the tree and on the ground in front of the tree. "I am Rainstar, the betrayer. This is Tanglestar, my mate," Rainstar lifted her head to the stunned Tanglestar in the tree. "And these are my kits, Wolfheart, Silverlight, Blueflash, Bramblerip, and Thornstreak."

A silvery cat ran down from the heavens, his eyes bright and strong. Tanglestar jumped down from the tree to stand next to his mate, their five kits all stood next to them and all at once the seven cats lifted their heads.

"You think that I am intimidated by this?" Tigerstar looked down at the family and gave them a grin full of razor sharp teeth. "Those who want to live will kill the traitors."

"You and what clan?" Stonestar's meow sounded threatening from his branch below the dark warrior.

"This army," Tigerstar turned his head at all the cats standing up to join him, including Rockstar. "And this," Tigerstar turned his head to the stars as cats leapt out of the branches of the trees all around them.

"Those of you with me, we will have to fight for our lives," Rainstar looked at the dwindling amount of cats that stayed sitting.

"Kill them all," Tigerstar's meow rang through the small island and beyond.

The clearing erupted into cause. Rainstar turned to Tigerstar and leapt at him only to be interrupted by Stonestar and Rockstar. The two of them started to crouch; Tanglestar, Wolfheart, and Silverlight launched themselves at the two leaders.

"You don't have to fight this alone this time," Tanglestar meowed as he smacked Rockstar out of the way. Rainstar nodded and jump to the tree and tackled Tigerstar out of the branch he was sitting on.

"Time to die for real this time," Tigerstar hissed in Rainstar's ear as he sent her flying into a tree. She opened her eyes and stood up, _you are strong, and love will make you stronger, _Wolfheart's words rang in her head. She narrowed her eyes and leapt up, with a hiss she swiped at the irritating tabby cat. He ducted and raked his claws up her chest.

Bleeding, Rainstar tore a hole in Tigerstar's face, right were his right eye used to be. Snarling, Tigerstar jumped and flipped, and hit the ground next to Rainstar.

"I taught you that move, don't try," Rainstar's voice was hash as she stood on her front paws and kicked Tigerstar over with her rabbit feet. Without mercy Rainstar pummeled and raked Tigerstar, finally, Tigerstar was on the ground and Rainstar's claws were sinking into his thought.

"Will you kill your mate's brother?" Tigerstar looked at the claws with fear.

"Yes," Rainstar looked at the leader and saw pure fear; in one deaf movement she ended his life. With her face blank she turned to shout that he was dead when a weight hit her back and Rainstar crashed to the ground.

"I have nine lives, mouse brain," Tigerstar was looking at her with murderous intentions. "You only have this one left."

Rainstar's eyes widened, she felt the claws rip the flesh from her throat, Rainstar heard her blood hit the ground, and she saw the blackness of death closing around her. _Love will make you stronger, _once more, Wolfheart's wise words thundered in her head again.

_STAND UP AND FINISH WHAT THE REST OF THEM CAN NOT DO! _Rainstar stood up and felt weightlessness come over her. Tigerstar seemed to move in slow motion, as did everyone else. Rainstar lifted her claw above her head; she felt that she was not the one controlling her body. With a rushing of wind, Rainstar brought down her claws on the evil cat. Blood splattered the ground as Rainstar logged her claws into Tigerstar scull. As the leader fell in front of Rainstar, she collapsed and shut her eyes. _I'm not coming back this time, I am dead, and I feel peace. _Without pain, Rainstar felt like she was on a cliff and she let go to fall onto the ground below. She didn't let go because she couldn't hold on, or because someone shoved her off, because she let go of it all.

Tanglestar turned to see his mate dead and knew it was time for all of them. He turned and felt the claws ripe out his throat. He smiled and hit the cat so hard that it fell, and he followed soot. He was in a tree, the branch was wobbling, and he sheathed his claws, and let himself fall to the ground. He saw Rainstar standing there waiting.

Silverlight saw her parents fall, and she just through herself at a cat to find that her back was being torn out by claws and then teeth on her spin. "Crack," Her spine broke, and she was in a forest full of pine. A bush of death berries lay in front of her. She ate them and soon fell, and she saw her mom and dad waiting for her.

Bramblerip was tarring and slashing out at all the enemy cats. Suddenly his heart stopped for no reason, and he was soon in a fled. He was running and he came to a river, without a thought he jumped in and felt the breath being squeezed out of his lounges. He didn't struggle, just felt the current sweep him to a white place where his parents and his sister were waiting for him.

Blueflash jumped from one cat to another surprising so the cat they were fighting would be able to attack them. A cat suddenly landed on her and a group of cats started to claw her to pieces, and she was soon in a river. Swimming and suddenly a giant fish, bigger than her, opened its mouth and swallowed her whole. As her body disappeared she was pushed into a white plain, and her parents, brother, and sister were waiting for her.

Thornstreak looked around as saw that he was all alone, wide eyed, he ran for the heavens and soon he was in the white plain were his family waited.

Wolfheart fought like a hurricane, ripping and tearing through the enemies. The island soon stopped battling and only a clan worth of cat, from all four clans, was still alive in the clearing. All of which beaten and bleeding, all of the leaders, deputies, and three of the medicine cats were dead. Wolfheart knew what to do; he leaped up to a branch in the great tree.

"Listen to me," Wolfheart's meow rang out to all the cats. "There is only a clan worth of cats left, we should become a clan."

"Who will rule?" A dark she-cat with yellow eyes challenged him.

"He will. He is the last of the family that gave their lives to save us," Mosspath's raspy meow sounded out. All of the cats nodded in agreement, and Wolfheart looked down at them with a smile.

"Shadowslash, will you be my deputy?" Wolfheart asked.

"Yes," was all the cats reply. The cats in the clearing razed their head and gave a beautiful victory cry. Wolfheart looked all around him and knew that it was all his.

"We are the ultimate clan, we are WolfClan," Wolfstar looked at the heavens as he felt the nine lives flowing down into his body.


End file.
